


New Favorite Councilor

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RWBY Ships [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh so you’re the camp counselor my little sibling keeps talking about</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Favorite Councilor

“-And he’s the tallest counselor there too! He let’s me climb onto his shoulders when he’s doing roll call. I’m his favorite too, the other kids get on his nerve a lot by fighting.”

Jaune chuckled as he held his littlest sisters hand. He loved hearing about the counselor at her camp that she adored and adored her too. She had yet to tell his name but, the way she described made him sound like a very good-looking man. He had yet to meet this counselor despite him being the only person to walk her everyday to the camp that was close to their home. At the start she didn’t want to leave Jaune side but, after he picked her back up she was nothing but smiles and that made Jaune more than happy.

“-You should meet him big brother! I think you would really like him.”

Jaune looked down and stared at his sisters large, glowing red eyes. They were filled with hope of the possibility that her big brother and her favorite counselor might get together and that made her beam with pride of her having thought of this.   
Jaune smiled at her. He couldn’t say no to that face.

They climbed up the small steps into the air-conditioned lobby and saw a tall, muscular, dark orange haired man with a clipboard and pen in hand leaning on the check-in desk. He wore a green polo shirt that seemed a size to small and cargo shorts with flip flops. The shirt sleeves looked ready to rip under his arms and Jaune’s face turned a blood red Joan gasped and let go of her older brothers’ hand and ran over to him.

“Mr.Cardin!”

Cardin. Seemed like a fitting name for the counselor.

He looked up from the clipboard and saw Joan running to him. He placed the board on the counter and kneeled down ready for her to jump at him. He laughed as she jumped on him while climbing up to his shoulders.  
“Nice to see you again too Jo.” Cardin smiled ear from ear and held onto her ankles to make sure she didn’t fall.

“Mr.Cardin this is my brother Jaune, he’s the one i kept telling you about.”

Cardin looked up at Jaune and he could see he had bright indigo eyes and shining smile. Jaune’s face turned even more red than before seeing his face. Cardin walked over to him and put a hand out.

“Name’s Cardin, if you didn’t know already. You got the cutest little sister here, she practically makes my day.”

Jaune shook his hand and they just stared at each other for a while. Joan jumped back onto the ground and grinned at the both of them.

“I’ll leave you two alone. Good luck big brother.”

She ran off through a pair of double doors while giggling to herself.

“Maybe, we can both get lucky I can play the right cards.”

Jaune’s whole face was flaming red and he covered his face with his hands.

He’d have to do something for his sister later on.


End file.
